Laminated panels, as everybody knows, can be applied as wall and roof elements for a building casing. Known laminated panels consist of insulating core of foamed polystyrene, polyurethane or of mineral wool and two steel sheet layers or other lining. The linings are of various types and may be made of various materials depending on the purpose. A plastic material of high resistance to the impact of chemical or biological agents can be applied to the lining and, as such, can be used for the construction of food industry facilities, including facilities with requirements pertaining to resistance in various aggressive environments such as freezing cold stores and warehouses for goods not resistant to environment temperature variations, such as foodstuffs.
Similarly, laminated panels, which may include stainless steel or aluminum sheet linings, are applied for the purposes as described herein.
Problems resulting from thermal expansion of laminated metal-sheet linings occur in the case of industrial-facilities that may have walls and roofs made of laminated panels. On sunny-days, sheet temperatures of southern-walls can reach even 80 degrees Celsius. At the same time, combustion energy of—for instance—gas, coal, wood and other combustible material, particularly gas, and electric power, is consumed in order to heat up water to be used inside building offices or production rooms.